Consequence and Dear Mindless of incompetent
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION de 3 Os de True Dawn. "Pourquoi devrais-je combattre pour un monde qui ne se bat pas pour lui même?" Harry a une réaction très différente en entendant la prophétie. Puis Harry écrit une lettre pour la Gazette. Et Dumbledore réagit.
1. Consequence

Titre: Conséquence

Auteur : True Dawn

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : K+

Personnages : Harry

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, appartient à l'auteur : True Dawn.

Résumé de l'histoire: « Pourquoi devrais-je me combattre pour un monde qui ne se bat pas pour lui-même? » Harry a une réaction très différente en entendant la prophétie.

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est du même genre que « The Price of not Caring » (que j'ai déjà traduite) sauf qu'ici Harry réagit lors de sa 5ème année au lieu de sa sixième, d'où une publication séparée.

* * *

_Assez._

Tu en as assez. Aujourd'hui ton parrain est mort et tu as appris que le poids du monde entier sorcier repose sur tes épaules. Tu te remplis de colère, comme si des bulles éclataient à l'intérieur de toi et te donnaient envie de hurler.

Pourquoi devrais-tu sauver ce monde ? Ce monde d'hypocrites et de lâches qui te poignardent le dos ? Ces gens qui te mettent sur un piédestal un instant et font ensuite de toi un bouc émissaire.

Tu en as juste … _assez_. Et maintenant tu es si las.

Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu l'aurais peut-être cru s'il n'avait pas aussi dit à quel point il t'avait observé.

Signifiant ainsi qu'il _savait_ pour le placard, la haine, les abus verbaux.  
Une vie de douleur et de misère.  
Une vie pour laquelle tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour échapper.

Peut-être, penses-tu sombrement, que c'était là tout le but.  
Dumbledore t'as envoyé en enfer pour que tu vois son monde comme un paradis, mais les derniers restes de tes verres colorés roses se sont brisés.

Si Dumbledore pense que tu te battras pour lui et son illusion de monde, il se trompe fâcheusement. Tu n'es pas aussi naïf que tu en as l'air. Le choixpeau te voulait à Serpentard pour une raison.

Dumbledore t'a confié aux Dursley pour que tu sois reconnaissant à celui qui t'en soustrairait.

Ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que comme Tom Jedusor ton enfance t'a enseigné la ruse, la rancune et le besoin de revanche. Jedusor aurait pu être sauvé si des gens avaient pris le temps d'y prêter attention.

Et comme ils ne l'ont pas fait, il a mis le monde en feu.

Tu es bien plus comme Jedusor que ce Dumbledore l'imagine. Personne ne sait ce que tu as prévu de faire aux Dursley lorsque tu en auras l'âge.

Tu n'es _pas_ un _héros_.

Tu as essayé d'obtenir la pierre Philosophale parce que tu haïssais Rogue.  
Tu as couru après Ginny parce qu'Hermione avait été attaquée.  
Tu as combattu Voldemort parce que l'alternative était la mort.

Rien n'a été fait par bonté parce que les Dursley l'ont détruit il y a longtemps.

Ce n'était pas pour ce monde, ce monde était rempli de préjugés.  
Un monde où l'on supporte l'esclavage parce qu'essayer de changer est trop dur.  
Un monde qui t'isole dès le moment où tu y rentres.  
Sang-mêlé, Sang-Pur, Sang de bourbe, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle.

En y repensant, Pouffsouffle est l'unique maison qui vaille la peine puisque c'est la seule à accepter tout le monde. Pas juste les courageux ou les intelligents mais tous ceux qui veulent apprendre.

Et ce que tu trouves le plus important, il s'agit d'un monde qui ne se bat pas pour lui-même. Alors pourquoi le devrais-tu ?

Pas pour tes soi-disant amis.  
Ron a depuis longtemps prouvé qu'il n'est pas vraiment ton ami et Hermione fera toujours plus confiance en Dumbledore qu'à toi. Elle avait raison pour le Département des Mystères mais si Dumbledore t'avait seulement informé que Voldemort pouvait manipuler tes rêves, tu ne serais jamais parti. Tu ne lui pardonneras jamais pour ça.

Pas pour Sirius puisque tu ne l'as jamais vraiment connu.  
Tu aimais ce qu'il représentait : quelqu'un qui te ferait passer en premier. Il avait une fois de plus choisit de se venger de Peter, mais il a retenu sa leçon.  
Personne d'autre ne l'a fait.  
Tu espères que quel que soit l'endroit où il est, il a trouvé la paix.

Tu ne peux pas non plus te battre pour tes parents étant donné que tu te souviens à peine d' sais qu'ils sont morts pour que tu puisses vivre.

Vivre.  
Ne pas exister en tant que le jouet du monde sorcier.

Si les sorciers connaissaient la prophétie, ils te demanderaient de l'affronter parce que cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'auraient rien à faire eux-mêmes. Tu ne le feras pas. Ce n'est pas ta guerre.

Dumbledore t'a trahi.  
Tes camarades de classes se sont retournés contre toi.  
Le Ministère a essayé de te piéger.

Maintenant il est temps que le monde sorcier apprenne la leçon. Toute action a des conséquences et tout ne peut pas être effacé d'un mouvement de baguette.

Tu n'as pas créé Voldemort, le blâme revient à d'autres. Donc ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça.

Une prophétie montre seulement le futur le plus probable, il n'en est pas pour autant déterminé.

Ce futur serait d'autant plus probable que le monde n'aura pas à lutter aussi longtemps que tu le feras à sa place. Tu as appris quelque chose en Divination après tout.

Dès que tu arriveras chez les Dursley cet été, tu partiras. S'ils te retrouvent et te ramènent, tu leur diras que ce fardeau est devenu trop lourd. Tu découvriras où ton plan a échoué, tu attendras qu'ils arrêtent de t'observer et tu repartiras avec un sourire sur ton visage.

Quand le monde magique avait tourné le dos à Tom Jedusor, Voldemort mit le feu à leur monde. Il n'avait jamais appris à pardonner.

Quand le monde magique t'a tourné le dos, tu as réalisé que malgré tes années à Gryffondor, tu n'avais jamais appris à pardonner non plus.

Le monde sorcier t'a envoyé en enfer. Il est temps de lui retourner la faveur.

Laisse le monde s'embraser.

Fin.

* * *

J'ai une bonne nouvelle, True Dawn a écrit une séquelle à cette histoire. Je compte la publier très prochainement (étant donné qu'elle est déjà traduite) à la suite de cette première partie donc si vous ne voulez pas la rater, mettez en alerte !

_Oh et une review ne peut pas me faire de mal ^^_


	2. Dear Mindless of incompetent

Titre: **Dear Mindless Incompetents**

Auteur : True Dawn

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : K+

Personnages : Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, appartient à l'auteur : True Dawn.

Résumé de l'histoire : Harry écrit une lettre à la Gazette du Sorcier. Séquelle de Conséquences.

* * *

Chers moutons, abrutis et autres idiots incompétents du Monde Sorcier,

Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai écrit une lettre à la Gazette du Sorcier, spécialement lorsque l'on considère la manière dont je l'ai adressée. Je m'en vais. Ou pour être plus précis, je suis déjà parti. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de partir pour que vous vous chargiez tous de Voldemort par vous-mêmes.

Je suppose qu'en lisant ceci, vous déplorez votre sort en me traitant de couard, de honte, d'être malfaisant. Au fond exactement les mêmes foutaises que vous avez écrit toute l'année. Avez-vous vraiment pensé que vous pouviez me traiter une minute de menteur qui recherche désespérément l'attention et faire de moi votre sauveur celle d'après ? Que je pouvais oublier l'enfer que j'ai vécu toute l'année ?

Et avant de protester que ce ne pouvait pas _réellement_ être de votre faute, je voudrais prendre le temps de vous rappeler que vous avez un cerveau dans votre tête, indiquant que vous êtes capables d'avoir des pensées indépendantes.

Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, je me souviens clairement de personnes me blâmant pour avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pendant ma deuxième année.

Cette année le Ministère a essayé de me piéger. Apparemment la self-défense n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour utiliser la magie devant un moldu (qui était au courant pour la magie de toute façon). Selon le Ministre j'ai inventé tout cela.

Une erreur vraiment compréhensible, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une potion qui fait dire la vérité aux gens …

Oh attendez nous en _avons_ une.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que le Ministère merdait.

Mon parrain n'a même pas eu de procès. Quand j'ai essayé de dire au Ministre qu'il était innocent (j'ai rencontré un Peter Pettigrew très en vie), il a quand même refusé de m'écouter … le même genre de réaction que lorsqu'il a pensé au retour de Voldemort.

Vous savez dans le monde moldu tout le monde a un procès, qu'importe à quel point il puisse paraître coupable. Et les Sorciers se considèrent comme supérieurs.

Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de penser que je ne peux pas vraiment vous abandonner à Voldemort.

Après tout, je suis un _héros_.

Il y a quelque chose que vous devez comprendre, vous ne me connaissez pas.

J'ai passé 11 ans en enfer. Je vivais dans le placard sous l'escalier, je n'avais pas d'amis et ma famille me disait tous les jours que je n'étais rien. (Dumbledore je vous tiendrais toujours pour responsable de cela). Ils ne m'ont rien appris de la bonté, de l'amour et de la clémence. Et même aujourd'hui, je continue à ne pas vraiment les comprendre. Ce qu'ils m'ont appris étaient la haine, la cruauté et l'importance de la revanche.

J'ai bien retenu mes leçons.

Et je ne lutterais pas pour un monde qui ne se bat pas pour lui-même.

J'ai donc décidé de quitter ce monde rempli de lâcheté et de préjugés. Un monde rempli de Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ministres incompétents et de directeurs manipulateurs. Un monde où les gens n'ont pas de procès, où des plumes sanglantes peuvent être utilisées sur des étudiants et où les gens attendent d'un garçon de 15 ans qu'il les sauve. Un monde que je résigne à son sort sans aucuns regrets.

Je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous (comme le Directeur) ont déjà l'intention de me ramener par la force. Ça ne se fait pas de perdre son arme après tout - et qui se préoccupe de choses insignifiantes tel que le plein gré ?

Après tout si je me bats, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas à le faire.

C'est tellement plus facile d'avoir un enfant qui livre bataille pour vous que de risquer votre propre vie. Mais je ne combattrais pas pour vous. Si vous me poursuivez, je pourrais très bien me battre contre _vous._

Voldemort, si tu lis ceci, alors tu peux avoir ce monde. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi, et je leur retourne la faveur. Si tu me laisses tranquille, je te laisserais tranquille. Fais-moi juste une faveur, fais payer Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, si vous lisez ceci pensez-vous vraiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence pour vos actions ? N'avez-vous pas pensé quand vous m'avez envoyé en enfer que je pourrais vous rendre la pareille ?

Aux restes d'entre vous, idiots incompétents, il y a une leçon. Si vous voulez la liberté, vous allez devoir combattre pour elle. La liberté a toujours un prix et doit être payé dans le sang. Je ne vais certainement pas la payer pour vous.

J'espère qu'après ça, vous avez finalement appris de ne pas traiter les gens comme de la merde. Après tout, ils peuvent décider un jour de vous rendre la monnaie. Je ne vous dois rien.

J'espère que vous tous allez avoir ce que vous méritez,

Harry Potter

P.S Cette lettre ne peut-être imprimée dans le journal que si elle est conserve sa forme.

P.P.S Allez-vous faire foutre.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la lettre d'Harry ?

Merci à Bigoudis, Srithanio, Caprice K, Dinacerise pour leur gentille review, ainsi qu'à Vivi, Lone Wolf, Klaude qui trouveront la réponse à leur review anonyme dans mon profil. Merci également à ceux qui ont mis la fic en fav ^^


	3. Dumbledore's reaction

Titre: **Dumbledore's reaction.**

Auteur : True Dawn

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : K+

Personnages : Dumbledore et le Choixpeau.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, appartient à l'auteur : True Dawn.

Résumé de l'histoire : « Pourquoi devrais-je me combattre pour un monde qui ne se bat pas pour lui-même? » Harry a une réaction très différente en entendant la prophétie. Puis Harry écrit une lettre à la Gazette du Sorcier. Et maintenant, Dumbledore se rend compte de son erreur.

* * *

_« Ça ne peut pas arriver »,_ fût la première pensée de Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait la Gazette du Sorcier avec choc. Ce fût rapidement suivi de « _comment ose-t-il?_ »

Dumbledore avait peut-être fait des choses quelques peu douteuses par le passé mais cela avait toujours été dans le meilleur intérêt du monde magique. Ce qu'Harry avait fait été par contre juste _égoïste_.

Il avait envoyé Harry chez les Dursley parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'admirerait, et qu'il pourrait modeler pour être ce dont le monde avait besoin. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste envers Harry mais, dans ce cas, les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur celui de l'individu.

Et Harry, qui connaissait à présent la prophétie, venait juste de s'enfuir en courant pour laisser le monde magique aux mains de Voldemort.

Dumbledore avait toujours vu Tom Jedusor pour ce qu'il était, quand bien le même le reste du monde ne le pouvait pas. Mais il commençait à peine à comprendre qu'il avait complétement sous-estimé Harry.

Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter avait eu une enfance semblable mais il avait pensé que les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Tom était un Serpentard, Harry un Gryffondor. Tom avait des partisans, Harry des amis. Tom détestait Dumbledore, Harry lui faisait confiance. Cela lui faisait réaliser à présent qu'Harry et Tom se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'il avait initialement cru.

« _Commences-tu enfin à comprendre Dumbledore_ ? ».

Dumbledore se tourna avec surprise vers le Choixpeau. Le Choixpeau parlait rarement en dehors de la répartition de début d'année. « _Comprendre quoi_ ? ».

« _Que tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme des pions et s'attendre à ce qu'ils ne quittent pas le plateau de jeu. Que tu ne peux pas en faire un bouc émissaire et s'attendre à ce qu'il soit un héros. Bien sûr, Harry n'a jamais réellement été un pion._ » Le choixpeau rit. "_Il aurait fait un excellent Serpentard."_

Dumbledore le fixa. "_Vous l'avez mis à Gryffondor_."

« _Sais-tu pourquoi il a choisi Gryffondor, Dumbledore ? C'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il a toujours su qu'aussi longtemps qu'il apparaissait comme le Sauveur du côté de la Lumière, personne ne regarderait plus profondément. Il est après tout beaucoup plus simple de se cacher avec habilité au sein d'une maison qui n'a rien à devoir cacher._

_Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, Dumbledore. Tu as fait d'Harry ce qu'il est. Tu es resté là à ne rien faire et tu as laissé le monde magique devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tu vas finalement voir qu'il y a des conséquences. Et à la fin, il n'y aura personne d'autre à blâmer, si ce n'est toi même_. »

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ?

Autant le dire immédiatement, je ne sais pas si l'auteur compte écrire d'autres réactions de personnages. Sa fic est déclarée complète mais ce nouveau chapitre a été ajouté sans qu'il ne soit prévu. Il y a donc peut-être un peu d'espoir ! Promis je me renseignerais auprès de True Dawn.

Toute review anonyme verra sa réponse s'afficher sur mon profil.

**MAJ et correction le 25/10/2012**


End file.
